<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>山猫与青鸟 by signorina_y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325057">山猫与青鸟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina_y/pseuds/signorina_y'>signorina_y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina_y/pseuds/signorina_y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>孤独山猫与迷路青鸟的相互救赎</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>山猫与青鸟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>山猫在溪边汲水，清洗自己新添的伤口。清晨的河水寒气逼人，沾在新露出的血肉上，痛得山猫忍不住打颤，但也仅此而已。<br/>
他沉默地洗去碎石和尘灰，新旧伤口交错在银灰色的皮毛上，有的浅一些，掩藏在浓密的毛发下；有的深一些，切碎了漂亮了斑纹，却丝毫无损他优雅高贵的气度。<br/>
在山林中生活，受伤在所难免。如果没有及时清理伤口，那些粘附在伤口上的碎石、腐叶和细菌，或许会产生致命的危险。山猫已目睹过不少因为伤口感染而残疾或死去的动物，有的失去了生存能力，奄奄一息，有的已经在苦痛中死去，尸体横陈在山林间。<br/>
山猫从不回想那些场景，只是专注地清理伤口，直到听到头顶传来一声清脆的惊呼。<br/>
他警惕地扬起头，锐利的目光一下就逮住了那个偷窥的家伙。<br/>
在云杉树柔软伸展的枝头，停着一只小小的青鸟。通体青色的羽毛，好似峡谷间青色的河流，翅尖上一点墨灰，比麻雀稍大的个头，在浓绿的林叶间的格外显眼。<br/>
是个毫无威胁的存在，山猫放下了戒心。方才一瞬间绷紧了的身体重新舒展开来，肌肉的疼痛因为这样的动作重新变得明显。不再理会这位不速之客，山猫低下头，伸出舌头，仔细地舔舐伤口四周新渗出的血液。<br/>
“你……你很痛吧？”青鸟细小的声音再次从枝头传来，纤细的，微弱的，但十分真诚。<br/>
山猫再次惊讶地望向对方。<br/>
“你……能听懂我说的话？”他不大确定地问到。<br/>
“嗯。”青鸟点了点头。他看起来有些羞涩，但并不畏惧。黑亮的豆豆眼里甚至有一些好奇，真是个胆大的小家伙，山猫心想，居然不怕自己会成为天敌的腹中美食。<br/>
不过这只鸟小得还不够他塞牙缝，并不足以勾起他的食欲。相反，这样一只敢于主动接近山猫，甚至还能听懂山猫语言的鸟儿，他罕见地生出了些兴趣，就这样囫囵吞下肚未免也太可惜了。<br/>
“那……”山猫有些迟疑地问到，“你不怕我吗？”<br/>
青鸟将头摇得飞快。他的小脖子那么细，那么灵活，左右转动的时候仿佛快要扭断了似的。这样纤细的颈项，这样脆弱的小生命，在山猫的掌下根本活不过一刻钟，可对方却竟然在很认真地关心自己痛不痛。<br/>
他不知道该说对方太多事还是太天真。一种奇异的感受从心底泛上来，他有点莫名的冲动，想要再同这只鸟儿多说点什么。<br/>
真奇怪，山猫原本应当是高傲的，沉默的。<br/>
但是他问到：<br/>
“问我痛不痛干什么？”<br/>
“因为你看起来很痛的样子。”青鸟老老实实地回答，“也很孤独。”<br/>
山猫再一次因为惊讶而睁大了眼睛。<br/>
从来没有人在乎过他痛不痛，也从来没有人说过他很孤独。山猫原本就是独来独往的动物，占山为王，自己的领地绝不允许旁人侵犯。当然他也曾有过朋友，不过那都是过去的事情了。他天性冷漠，甚少在面上表露出什么情绪，不知道这只鸟儿究竟是怎么看出来的。<br/>
真是一只奇怪的鸟。<br/>
而且这只鸟儿比他想象的还要大胆，竟然从枝头飞了下来，落在他脚边。他的前爪在清晨的争斗中被抓出了一道伤口。青鸟在岩石上跳动，歪着头左右观察了一下伤口的状态，似乎很有经验地说道：“还好，只是皮肉伤。你在这里稍等一会儿，我去找草药。”<br/>
山猫这下彻底被他搞懵了，不知道这只青鸟葫芦里究竟卖的什么药。不过反正吃亏的不会是自己，鬼使神差的，他竟然真的依言守候在原地。<br/>
青鸟说完，扇扇翅膀就飞远了。望着消失在密林间的蓝色的小毛球，山猫仍然禁不住满肚子怀疑。<br/>
一只能够跟山猫交流的青鸟？果然是骗人的吧，只是在捉弄自己吧？<br/>
他百无聊赖地在石头上坐下来。太阳已经渐渐爬上枝头，林间的雾气消散了大半，水面上映出一只银灰色的大猫。尖尖的耳朵竖立，身姿漂亮笔挺，面容冷峻。他望着这幅倒影怔怔发愣。<br/>
孤独吗？<br/>
他已经独自生活了太久。有友相伴的岁月那样短暂，而孤单太漫长，漫长到他早已无法从孤独中品尝出什么新鲜的滋味。在岩壁的巢穴中独自醒来，独自打猎，独自战斗，独自归巢。在自己的呼吸声中闭上眼睛，迎接下一个日出。<br/>
如同受伤，伤得多了，痛觉也就麻木了。但是他怎么也想不出那只鸟儿究竟是从哪里读出了自己的孤独——难道说孤独也会像伤口一样，暴露在外，天长日久，便印刻在皮毛上？<br/>
等到那只鸟儿回来，他一定要好好问问个明白。</p><p>青鸟衔着一从草回来，轻巧地落在山猫脚边。他摘得太多了，小小的鸟喙几乎衔不住。有几株草叶从山猫眼前飘落，猫科视力极好，阅历也丰富，一眼就认出来那果真是一种用于治伤的草药。<br/>
他心中不禁震动，不知道是因为对方居然没有食言，还是因为一只小鸟居然会关注一只山猫的伤势。<br/>
不仅采回了药，青鸟歪头仰望他，豆豆眼里关切又焦急，似乎担心这只大猫还不知道如何用药，于是衔起几片草叶，探头凑近伤口边，又眨巴眨巴眼睛望着他。<br/>
这鸟儿的眼睛好似会说话，满腔关心写在这双圆溜溜的黑眼睛里，山猫轻而易举地读懂了。这幅心急火燎的模样让大猫心中很受感动，又有些忍俊不禁。<br/>
实在不忍心让他失望，山猫俯首将草叶卷进口中，嚼碎了吐出来，仔细敷在受伤的部位。绿色的草汁浸染了漂亮的皮毛，让伤口看起来比方才更加狰狞，并不美观，但山猫一点儿也不介意。<br/>
“好像不太够。”左右看了看处理过的伤口，青鸟不满意，又抬起了翅膀，“我再去找一些。”<br/>
“不……”<br/>
婉拒的话还没说出口，青鸟已经展开翅膀飞走了。山猫很想告诉他自己并不在意，这种程度的伤口，即使没有草药也会慢慢痊愈，只不过好得没那么快。他曾经受过比这重得多的伤，最后也照样挺过来了。<br/>
然而这小家伙比他想象中还要更奇怪，更固执。<br/>
那一天青鸟一共飞了三趟，直到确认每一寸伤口都被草药照顾到了，才终于作罢。<br/>
望着一自己被草汁染绿的爪子，山猫低头打量着眼前的青鸟，只觉得新奇不已。<br/>
“你这家伙……到底想要做什么？”<br/>
他见过很多鸟儿，大的小的，吃草的吃虫的抓兔子的，无一不在看到他的时候远远避开。山猫绝佳的跳跃能力和一流的捕猎能力，让他们成为鸟类的噩梦与天敌。机会合适的时候，他也会抓鸟来吃。<br/>
只有这个家伙，身量还不足一只乌鸦大小，却如此大胆又多事，善良得近乎有点儿愚蠢。<br/>
是第一只主动靠近他的鸟儿。<br/>
作为一流的捕猎能手，山猫第一次放弃了唾手可得的捕猎机会，反而耐着性子和对方聊起了天。<br/>
“你究竟从哪里来？”他在林子里长大，却从不曾见过这种颜色的鸟类，只能推测对方原本并不属于此地。<br/>
果然，青鸟有些不好意思地摆了摆尾巴，害羞似的垂下了头。<br/>
“我迷路了。”他小声嘟囔。<br/>
他只记得自己飞过了连绵的高山，飞过了宽阔的河流，飞过了辽阔的绿草地……他飞了太远太远，等回过头的时候，已经记不得来时的路了。<br/>
落脚在这座山头，遇到这只受了伤的山猫，纯属意外。他们的命运本不该有所交集。<br/>
山猫沉默地听着，一向冷漠的面上却罕见地露出了几分动容的表情。<br/>
他仰起头，竖直了脖子眺望头顶。高大的落叶松和云杉箭一般笔直地向高处生长，将视线中青灰色的天空衬托得更高、更窄。<br/>
曾经有一回，他花费了好几天时间，爬上附近最高的山巅，只为了看一眼远处究竟是什么模样。<br/>
那时他第一次知道，原来在山的那一边，依旧是数不尽的山，高的低的，连绵不绝……<br/>
原来即使站到了最高处，也不过是头顶的天空开阔了一些。<br/>
目力所及之处只能到达这里，可是从天空中，从那样高的地方俯视脚下的大地，会看到怎样的景象？他幻想过，却无论如何也想象不出。那是全然超出他生命经验的事物。<br/>
“真好啊，你能像那样飞起来。”<br/>
山猫仰望着天空，发出由衷的、羡慕的感慨。</p><p>他们就这样成为了一对奇怪的朋友。<br/>
白天山猫猎食，青鸟去枝头寻找小虫和松果。空闲的时候就聚在一起，听青鸟讲故事。他讲南方的冬季，慷慨的阳光，璀璨日光下波光粼粼的河流，红色的鱼儿一片一片从水中游过；阔叶林中茂密的攀缘植物，缠绕着粗壮的树干开出黄的紫的粉的花朵；漂浮着薄冰的河流，即使在冬季也显得生机勃勃……<br/>
山猫本性喜静，最讨厌林中聒噪的山雀，每每这时却津津有味地支起耳朵听着，一个字也不肯错过。<br/>
这只小小的鸟儿还不足他巴掌大，却能飞上高高的天空，去探索他一直向往的外面的世界。不能不令山猫羡慕。<br/>
这里与南方的气候相去甚远，夏季尚属宜居，但秋天的气息已经不动声色爬上树梢，等到天气再冷一些、再也找不到什么松果的时候，山猫心想，那时青鸟就该启程前往他最喜欢的、温暖的南方了吧。<br/>
而他会继续留在这里，直到死去。<br/>
后来山猫又再一次攀登山巅，因为想看一看青鸟所说的远方究竟在哪一个方向。即使望不到那么、那么远的地方，至少知道他未来离去的方向，也是好的。如果能有幸度过漫长的冬天，活到开春，也许就有机会等到青鸟的归来。<br/>
如果他还能够找到他所在的方向。<br/>
明明是独来独往的动物，却交了个这样的朋友，生出了这样奇妙的牵挂，连山猫自己也觉得不可思议。<br/>
青鸟与他越发亲近，几乎形影不离，结伴而行的时候他低低飞在山猫前方，或者干脆停泊在山猫头顶上，由山猫带着自己翻越山涧。附近的紫貂和松鼠见了他们，都说这真是对奇异的搭档。但是山猫全不在乎，青鸟也不在乎。<br/>
他们一起爬山，一起抓兔子，甚至一起站在树腰上眺望远方，看驯鹿灵活地跃过溪水。南飞的群鸟云一般从林间掠过。<br/>
“我不知道山猫也能爬到这么高的地方。”青鸟惊叹于山猫的攀爬能力。他还没有见过一只山猫可以爬到这么高的地方，毕竟这可是云杉啊！<br/>
面对好友的夸奖，山猫骄傲地挺直了脊背，耳朵却前后扭动了两下，仿佛又有点儿不好意思似的。<br/>
“不是每一只山猫都能做到。”他故作不屑，却掩不住得意地说到。<br/>
起初的日子平和而快乐，但肉食动物的日子不会一直风平浪静。<br/>
第一次目睹山猫和平原狼厮杀的场景，青鸟被吓得几乎呆住了。壮硕的平原狼与山猫抱在一起翻滚撕咬，尖爪和利齿在对方身上留下新鲜的伤口。那样的凶恶狠戾，说不害怕是假的。但是这场面让他一瞬间想起了许多，想起了山猫身上交错的伤痕，想起了第一次见面，山猫在溪水边沉默地清洗伤口。<br/>
那时他的身子绷得紧紧的，面上的胡须忍不住抖动，怎么会不痛呢？他只是从不诉说，因为没有人倾听，也没有人关心。<br/>
青鸟第一次痛恨起自己的无力。<br/>
如果说抓兔子的时候他还能够为山猫放哨指路，到了这种关头，就完全一点用场也派不上了。山猫全凭着自己积攒下的战斗本领，凭着自己一口不服输的气，才勉强打退了平原狼。<br/>
比起他们第一次见面，这一回山猫伤得重多了。他没有再试图阻止青鸟采摘药草，因为季节变换，寻找药草也不如之前那么容易。背上的伤口山猫自己够不到，只能由青鸟衔着咬碎的草叶替他一点点敷上。<br/>
这一天青鸟也一定累极了，他飞了好多趟，仍旧不知疲倦般悉心替他敷药。<br/>
看着那伤口外翻的皮肉，仿佛那伤也疼在自己身上，疼得他几乎落下泪来。<br/>
青鸟飞到他耳边，用小脑袋磨蹭他的耳朵，他真恨自己能为他做的事情太少了。<br/>
“他为什么会来找你的麻烦？”他问山猫。<br/>
“因为我想杀了他。”<br/>
“为什么？”<br/>
“他杀死了我的朋友。”事实上还有更多的，但他并不打算告诉青鸟。比如平原狼长期抢夺他的食物，觊觎他的地盘，并多次试图强迫自己同他交配。<br/>
“你的朋友？”<br/>
“是的。”<br/>
在与青鸟相识之前，他也是有过朋友的。一只狐狸。生着厚实的灰褐色皮毛，圆滚滚毛绒绒的模样看上去怪滑稽的。虽然半点也不威风，却毫不在意，是个十足的乐天派，无论什么时候遇到他，都是乐呵呵笑眯眯的。<br/>
这样一个比起争斗更喜欢享受生活的家伙，却死得那样惨烈。支离破碎的尸体被扔到山头上，山猫无法想象他究竟经历了怎样的痛苦。<br/>
从那时起他就下定决心，无论如何都要杀死那个家伙，为自己，也为了枉死的好友。</p><p>林间的夜晚终年清冷。秋意渐浓，入睡时分，青鸟就蜷成一个小小的团子，依偎在山猫宽厚的背上，躲进他越发厚实的皮毛中取暖。<br/>
但即使这样，山猫也十分明白，距离青鸟离开的日子，越来越近了。他每一天都对着越来越短的日头，细数还能与青鸟作伴的日时光。他是如此的不舍，却又如此清楚，如果不前往南方，以青鸟的习性，几乎无法撑过这里寒冷而漫长的冬季，按照习俗前往温暖的南方避寒，才是对他来说最好的选择。<br/>
他终究只是自己生命中的过客，一段美好却短暂的插曲，但足够回味一生。<br/>
林间的最后一群鸟儿动身前往南方的时候，山猫知道，青鸟不得不走了。<br/>
他们在溪水边告别，依依不舍。这是他们第一次相遇的地方，或许也是最后一次，但是山猫不曾出口挽留一句。<br/>
眺望着青色的身影消失在密林间，他感到心脏也仿佛被带走了一片。<br/>
如果真能这样也挺好的，带着他的思念，带着他的向往，替他去看一看他不曾见过的远方。<br/>
在溪水边站立许久，山猫毅然转身，头也不回地迈向悬崖。<br/>
今天是他与平原狼约好的，决战的日子。<br/>
他们的战斗一向激烈，这一日更是不死不休。因为纠缠了太久，山猫早已厌烦。与其这样没完没了地拖下去，不如一次性解决，求一个痛快。<br/>
或生，或死。反正他已经没有什么可以挂念。<br/>
被再一次摔倒在地的时候，他的意识已经有些昏沉。平原狼的状况虽然也看起来狼狈不堪，但还是要比他好那么一点点。山猫知道自己已经被逼到了悬崖边缘，对方只需要给予最后一击，就能够将重伤的他轻松推下深渊，尸骨无存。<br/>
就这样吧，反正他咬破了那家伙的胸腔，他听见对方粗重的呼吸像穿林风一样，发出吃力的回声——他一定也活不长了。<br/>
眼皮很重，很累，山猫半眯着眼睛，注视着对方弓起身子，再次做出一个准备冲击的姿势。<br/>
他活得太累、太孤单了。只要这一下，最后的一下……<br/>
“快闪开！”<br/>
空中忽然传来一声撕心裂肺的呼喊。<br/>
山猫惊讶不已，方才几乎快要阖上的眼皮努力地试着张开。虽然视线已经被鲜血模糊了，意识也因为过分激烈的战斗而晕眩不清，山猫仍然下意识地听从声音，拖着重伤的身子，吃力地向一旁翻了个身。<br/>
千钧一发，平原狼已来不及收脚，顺着冲刺的力道，跃起的身影伴随着凄惨的狼嚎，瞬间消失在悬崖边。<br/>
在一片血色的视线中，青色的，小小的身影，重新落在他眼前。<br/>
竟然真的是他，他还以为是自己听错了。<br/>
“你怎么、还没走？”<br/>
“我觉得你不对劲……”但说不出来究竟哪里不对劲。总之青鸟一直隐隐感觉到，这一日的山猫和以往认识的山猫都不一样，他绝不对放心就这样离开，就这样扔下他一个人。<br/>
仅仅只是为了这么一种不确定的“感觉”就贸然飞了回来，还真像他的作风啊。山猫牵了牵嘴角，似乎想要还给他一个微笑，却牵动了伤口，疼得他倒抽了一口气。<br/>
他很痛，浑身都痛，痛得连一个笑都没有办法给他了。这样的自己已经没有办法继续听青鸟讲故事，也再没有温暖的皮毛可以给青鸟取暖了。他的尸体很快就会冷掉。<br/>
“你等着，我去给你找药。”青鸟在他耳边焦急地呐喊。<br/>
“别费力气了。”山猫虚弱地说。<br/>
他的愿望已经达成了，失去好友的仇恨也好，被人长期觊觎骚扰、折损了王者威严的愤恨也好，在平原狼跌落下去的那一刻，都已经烟消云散。他已经再没有什么放不下的了，就这样闭上眼睛，好像也没什么关系。<br/>
反正也没有人会牵挂一只无足轻重的山猫。这座山头永远不会缺少主人，旧的去了，新的来了。而青鸟在南方，也会交上新的朋友。他还有很多的同类在那里等着他……<br/>
“别睡，我这就去给你找药，请你、请你不要睡去！”<br/>
青鸟几乎要钻进他耳朵里，用了最大的声音冲他呼喊，还试图用小脑袋去推动他的头。可是他太小了，力气也小，因此换了尖尖的喙去衔他的眼皮，固执地不允许他就此阖眼。<br/>
真是一只傻气的鸟儿啊。山猫由衷地对他感到抱歉。交上自己这样的朋友，一定给他带来了不少麻烦。为什么不回南方呢，明明他应该属于那里才对。<br/>
只要自己死去了……<br/>
这样不着边际地，在脑海中顾自与青鸟作临终告别的时候，眼皮上忽然挨上来一个温热的东西。<br/>
是青鸟的小身体。<br/>
他靠在山猫毛茸茸的脸颊边，脑袋贴着他阖上的眼皮，竟然哀哀地哭泣了起来。<br/>
原来鸟儿的眼泪是这样的，如同露珠一般，却带着淡淡的温度。滚落在他眼角，那么小一滴，只是一刹那间的温热，便消失不见。<br/>
他还没有见过鸟类哭泣，竟然不知道一只鸟也可以哭得这样伤心，这样哀恸，哭得山猫的心脏都仿佛被这滴眼泪狠狠地烫了一下，连死去这件事好像也忽然变得不那么理直气壮、理所当然了。他讨厌这种心里面沉甸甸的感觉。他吃力地掀开眼皮，对青鸟无奈地叹气：“你……真烦人。”<br/>
“是的，我很烦人，我话特别多，所以拜托你赶紧醒过来一口吞掉我！连一只青鸟都抓不住，还敢说自己是最厉害的山猫……”青鸟贴着他的眼睛抽噎，小嘴巴叽叽喳喳吐出了一大堆让山猫似懂非懂的话。<br/>
这家伙，到底知不知道自己究竟在说什么啊，这只笨鸟！山猫听着又差一点要笑出来。<br/>
“好吧，”他终于无奈地对他妥协了，“等我好了，就抓住你吃掉。”<br/>
“嗯！”青鸟破涕为笑，抽抽搭搭地咬他的耳朵，“所以你要赶紧好起来！”<br/>
“你会好起来的。”<br/>
被人牵挂原来是这样的感觉，不能够心安理得地孤独死去。可是如果这世界上有那么一个人将他放在心里——只要一个，一个就够了，那活下去好像也不是一件完全没有意义的事情。<br/>
用尽力气支撑着爬起来的时候，全身没有一处不在叫嚣着疼痛。身体痛得仿佛不是自己的，走回巢穴的每一步都花足了力气。在山猫的王者生涯中，还不曾遇到过比现在更狼狈的时刻。<br/>
青鸟一连几日都在采药，但养伤需要的不仅仅是药草。山猫行动不便，捕食就成大问题。而且冬季即将到来，青鸟还没有为自己准备食物，要是继续这样下去，他们两个恐怕都会因为饥饿而死。<br/>
每一天看着青鸟的身影消失在洞口，山猫的心情都是极其矛盾的。他既盼着他回来，又觉得他最好就此抛下自己，飞向南方，不要再回头。<br/>
可是每一次看到那青色的身影重新出现在视线中，说不惊喜也是骗人的。<br/>
他什么时候学会了这样优柔寡断，患得患失呢？明明他原本是一直孤傲冷酷的山猫啊。<br/>
有一天青鸟忽然急匆匆地飞回来，在他面前胡乱挥舞翅膀，山猫听了好一会儿才听明白：他在山上发现了一只年迈衰弱的落单的驯鹿。<br/>
山猫的身体还十分虚弱，走不快，青鸟飞在前面为他领路，一步三回头，生怕他跟丢了。一猫一鸟吃力地走到那里，山猫一眼就看出来了，这是一只病怏怏的老年驯鹿，已经衰弱只剩下最后一口气了，正躺在地上有进气没出气地呼吸，目光已变得浑浊不清。<br/>
要是放在从前，他是不屑于这种嗟来之食的，毕竟老年驯鹿的肉质和口味都算不上好。但是如今他已顾不得许多，在冬季里能弄到食物活下去，比什么都重要。<br/>
驯鹿的体型比山猫大了不少，光是想办法把它弄回去，都累得山猫气喘吁吁。青鸟挥着翅膀在他身边飞上飞下，急得好像恨不得自己也要上手帮他一把似的。<br/>
山猫冲他笑了笑，他现在又能露出笑容了，他说，“别光顾着我啊，你也要准备点果子吧。”<br/>
柔软的鲜果在这个季节已经几乎绝迹了，而且也不好保存，青鸟勉强囤了一些品相不大好的松果。还好他不挑食，树干上的小虫子只要能捉住，也可以成为裹腹的食粮。<br/>
山猫体魄强壮，但这一次伤得太重，加之严冬，伤口恢复的速度明显比不上从前。他的身体还不足以打猎，而病弱的驯鹿也不是每天都能遇到，他们总得想些其他的办法。<br/>
别的鸟儿大多已抱着充足的食物，在巢穴中安稳过冬了，青鸟仍旧成日在森林中打转，寻找被夹在岩石缝隙中的鱼，被吃剩下的貂——虽然已经所剩无几，但总比什么都没有强。<br/>
没多久他就发现了一个获取食物的好方法。<br/>
寒冬时节，虽然小动物大都躲在洞穴中冬眠，但多少总有些需要出来觅食的家伙，尤其是那些不大机灵的兔子，稍不留神就会掉进猎人的陷阱，被捕兽夹夹住，不得动弹。山猫行动不便，但只要能赶在猎人之前将这些猎物带走，哪怕只带走一半，也算有一点收获。<br/>
他在十分年幼的时候，就离开了母亲独自生活，被生活驱使着，以极快的速度学会了猎食和战斗的技巧。在那以后，还不曾吃得这样狼狈过，依靠捡拾旁人的残羹生活。<br/>
要是换作从前，一只山猫的自尊和骄傲绝不允许他做出这样卑微的行为。<br/>
可是如今为了活下去，他什么都可以做。<br/>
他想要活下去，和青鸟一起，迎接春天的第一缕阳光，第一片新叶，第一场雨。他从不知道自己对生存的渴望这样强烈，每一个清晨与青鸟依偎着醒来，日子都像是偷来的。<br/>
小小的身子，埋在他背上几乎没有重量。为了不吵醒他，山猫极慢、极慢地转动脑袋，直到看到灰白的毛发间一抹鲜明的青色，才安下心来。<br/>
这里本不是青鸟应该过冬的地方，山猫总担心他一睡不醒。<br/>
感到冷的时候青鸟就往他身边钻，山猫厚实的皮毛是天然的暖炉。青鸟从外面回来，第一件事就是钻到他肚皮下面暖身子。<br/>
“你也不怕我真的饿到把你吃了。”山猫偶尔嘲笑他心太大。<br/>
“你不会的。”青鸟舒舒服服地缩在温暖的皮毛里。<br/>
春天来临的时候，山猫的伤势终于好得差不多了。他比从前瘦了许多，但是精神头不错。这一年的春天似乎来得比往年要早一些，冰雪消融，万物复苏。<br/>
等到山猫的身体休养到可以打猎的时候，青鸟提议他们下山去走走。<br/>
“好啊。”山猫欣然应允，“去哪里？”<br/>
“嗯……不知道，不如就一直向前走吧，去你没去过的地方。”<br/>
山猫点点头，收拾好巢穴，便跟着青鸟一同往山下走去。<br/>
他们没有明确的目的地，反正与青鸟在一起，就算迷路也没关系。<br/>
沿着崎岖的山路下山，穿过山涧，淌过溪流，渐行渐远。<br/>
不知翻过了几个山头，那些曾经踏过的，见过的景色终于都被一一抛在脑后，山猫忽然放慢了脚步，回过头，最后深深地望了一眼身后的山岭。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>